


一眼企及

by mangguo821



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:53:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22909672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangguo821/pseuds/mangguo821
Summary: 办公室恋情
Relationships: 朱白 - Relationship
Kudos: 8





	一眼企及

窗外夏日灼热的阳光在市中心林立的大楼玻璃上相互反射，即使坐在阴凉的空调房里，依然让人感到焦躁不安。

对着电脑敲键盘的朱一龙口干舌燥，他动手又松了松领带，喉间动了动就要去够鼠标旁的杯子，手中却降落了一杯冰咖啡。

朱一龙抬头，捧着果粒茶的白宇嘴里还咬着吸管，嘴唇也被果粒茶染的鲜艳欲滴。朱一龙眼神停顿一秒，似是真的渴极了喝了一口咖啡，冰凉舒爽划过喉头，耳朵却又烧了起来。

朱一龙笑了笑：谢谢宇哥。

白宇不耐烦地摆了摆手：看不得你皱眉，要注意放松龙哥，工作的事慢慢做嘛。

朱一龙点点头就当回应了，接着就又盯向了电脑，这个企划案做了三次，按公司给出这次项目的预算，朱一龙并没有觉得自己给出的方案有问题，但是上司每次都只是让他重做，而不指出问题，自己去询问只换来白眼和无视，朱一龙做了一会就做不下去了。

手指在冰凉的饮料杯上磨砂，他状似不经意地把眼神瞟向白宇，只见他一会手指磨砂下巴的胡茬，一会忽然向后靠着椅背思索，继而手指快速地在键盘上翻飞，他短促纤直的睫毛在他高高鼻梁衬托下显得乖巧，白宇工作时严肃投入，朱一龙经常偷瞄变成直勾勾地注视，等自己回过神来时往往看了他半晌了。

白宇今天请朱一龙喝酒，于是朱一龙放弃了加班的想法，和白宇下班一同走出了公司。那个令人头疼的企划案也抛在了一边，两个人脱了西装，松了领带撸串喝啤酒，喝到两人脸颊酡红，白宇勾了朱一龙的肩大喇喇地说：龙哥你，你知道为啥刘部长不让你的企划案过不。

白宇似乎是醉了，他的嘴唇离朱一龙的脸近在咫尺，朱一龙略一回头感觉自己就要亲上他，白宇离得那么近，近的呼吸喷在朱一龙的下巴上，脖子里，朱一龙心猿意马，全身热了起来，他有意享受这亲近，佯装搭他的话：为什么。

白宇大着舌头：…因为，因为你…你挡了他的财路啊！你怎么能换掉材料商呢，那可是刘部长的财源啊。

朱一龙抢过白宇往嘴送的酒杯，就着白宇喝过杯口一饮而尽。他不是没想过，只是这次项目很重要，以前和刘部长有关系的材料商出岔子不是一回两回了，虽然都是小问题，但现在企划部副部长空缺，朱一龙又是这个项目企划组组长，朱一龙想好好干，这次爬上去。但刘部长就像一座山一样横亘在他面前，他搔了搔头更加郁卒。

白宇察觉到朱一龙的为难，拍了拍他的肩，拉着他站起来：走，龙哥，别想那么多，咱们先去开心开心。

朱一龙想把白宇拖回去，但是白宇今天似乎认定他非常郁闷需要发泄，硬把他拖进了酒吧，夜色刚起，酒吧却是人满为患，朱一龙刚找了个位子，一直挂在他身上的白宇却跳起来如同一尾鱼要把他拉进舞池里，朱一龙赶紧脱手，白宇看他实在不愿意促狭一笑，转身加入了跃动的人群里。

dj的热情声音穿越全场，台上穿着清凉的姑娘晃动着身体，五光十色的灯光打在随音乐扭动的人群，朱一龙安静地坐着，他出众的容貌和安静地气质不时引来搭讪的男女，他礼貌拒绝之后目光始终搜寻白宇的身影，白宇和美女贴身热舞，笑得一脸迷醉，他衬衫的纽扣开了好几个，露出白花花的胸膛，朱一龙始终安静地看着，直到一个男人的手摸上了白宇的脖子，朱一龙反应过来时自己已经冲过去打掉男人的咸猪手，抓住白宇的手就急匆匆往门口走。

白宇被拖到门口，热气一散便腿软地走不动了，跟一只八爪鱼一样黏在朱一龙身上，抬头在朱一龙耳边黏糊糊地叫龙哥，热气直往朱一龙耳朵上喷，朱一龙把他半抱半拖上了出租车，轻车熟路地进了白宇的小区，从白宇的包里掏出钥匙开了门，再把人放到床上，脱了鞋袜，解完皮带时朱一龙一犹豫到底没给脱裤子，再掖好被子，拿热毛巾给白宇擦了脸，等朱一龙跟个老妈子似的妥帖又娴熟做完这些，才打算告退，刚转身，身后白宇仿佛梦中呓语：我的龙哥啊，别那么累啊。

朱一龙身形一僵，一股暖流流过心尖，他苦涩一笑，是你别对我这么，这么关心，让我总是抱有不该有的期待。

白宇哼哼唧唧又说了啥朱一龙没有听见，他只抓住了白宇最后说的几个字，白宇说，龙哥乖，来抱抱。

一个醉汉的呓语般的安慰，算不上什么暗示。

可朱一龙到底还是冲动了，他回过头，在床边坐下，细细端详了那出现在他春梦无数次的脸。

就像他想象的那样，他闭上眼吻住了白宇的唇，研磨吮吸那软的不像样子的两片唇肉，然后试探地伸出舌头，白宇迷迷糊糊回应着，朱一龙得到鼓励般与白宇唇舌交缠，他亲了又亲，仿佛永远也亲不够，直到白宇发出呜呜的声音他才恋恋不舍地离开，两人嘴唇分开时还发出了啾的一声，白宇脖子和脸颊绯红，胸口因为接吻太长急促起伏，朱一龙胯下邦硬，他抖着手解开白宇的衬衫，和他想的一样，白宇整个人薄薄的一片，胸膛到肚皮皮肤又细又白，胸前的乳首显得格外粉嫩，他控制不住地抚摸过他的锁骨，胸膛，最后握住他纤细的腰肢，朱一龙心中一叹，这腰恐怕比好多女人的都要细，朱一龙一手按着白宇的腰，一手握住自己老二上下撸动，俯下身舔吸白宇的乳首，舌尖在乳晕上打旋吮吸。

白宇身体难耐地扭动，嘴里发出嗯嗯啊啊甜腻喘息，朱一龙抬头看他眼皮颤动，害怕他要醒，紧张又背德的刺激下，快感迅速攀升，不多时，他猛一抬头腰一挺到了顶端。  
眼前片刻空白，鼓膜上心跳剧烈如擂鼓，他大声喘息低头，发现自己还在往外射，腥味浓重的精液尽数射在白宇脸上，脖子上。

白宇轻微晃了晃头，似乎感觉嘴上有东西，舌头舔了舔以后皱了皱眉就再没反应，朱一龙眼睁睁看见白宇把嘴边的一点精液舔进嘴里以后就炸了，等他心情渐渐平复，才慢吞吞找来湿巾为白宇擦脸上身上的精液，越擦心里越愧疚的朱一龙不敢相信自己竟然面对白宇自慰，还颜射了，在白宇完全不知情的情况下。

朱一龙抱着偿还的心里扒下白宇的裤子和内裤，发现白宇没有完全勃起，几相挣扎决定不做多余的事，提起白宇的裤子之前，朱一龙忍不住在白宇丰满的臀肉上流连了好一会，太有弹性了，朱一龙心里想，手忍不住又捏又揉的，白宇似乎要躲那蹂躏他屁股的手，最终也只是翻了个身被追着摸屁股，摸了半天，朱一龙手指探向白宇股间那个柔嫩紧窄的洞口按了按，小穴就好像有感应似的缩了缩，朱一龙手指在洞口逡巡了半天，想象着贯穿这里的感觉，白宇的那里肯定又湿又软还会紧紧裹住自己，朱一龙深吸了几口气终于艰难忍住没有把手指插进去，他整理好白宇之后逃也似的赶回家，仿佛身后有鬼。

回去后在浴室想象着白宇的样子又来了两发，热气熏红了朱一龙的眼眶，他手撑在镜子上，看着拥有紧实肌肉和俊美脸庞的男人，厌恶又怜悯地骂道：无耻。


End file.
